


NSFW Alphabet - Omar Ulmer

by warmommy



Series: Basterds NSFW Alphabet [6]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!





	NSFW Alphabet - Omar Ulmer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

It can be…intense. Chances are you’re going to have sex again. Omar’s libido is that of a demon, or a really fucked up god.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Omar thinks his face is his best feature because it’s ‘pretty as fuck’.

On you?

Give him ass or give him death.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He thinks his cum looks like artwork on your ass. Ass ass ass.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Omar really has a thing for those stilettos you wear sometimes. Like,  _really_  has a thing for it. When you pair that with stockings, a garter belt…

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Well, he has more experience fucking you than anyone else, because he’s never been in a proper relationship before. He had sex in America and Europe, but a lot of it was one night stands, and, if he’s honest, a lot of it was paid for.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Oh yes, definitely. He’s the biggest jokester you’ll ever meet in your entire life, and why shouldn’t that extend into the bedroom (and assorted other places where he routinely fucks you)? Laughter is love.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Omar is  _vain_ , although not without reason, so yes. Everything is meticulous.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

There’s not just tons of intimacy in rough, hard, fast fucks. That’s not what those are for, so there’s just no room for it there. Other times, though, absolutely. You’re his baby.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Whoever had told him, lied to him so egregiously, that women didn’t masturbate should fucking die. Those are his feelings on the matter. If he ever ‘catches’ you doing it, his cock hardens in an instant and he’s got to pull himself out. He refuses to disturb the beautiful sight before him, though, so he jerks off instead, telling you that you look like an angel. It’s something he’ll do anything to see.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Aside from cumming on your ass and the heels and stockings and all the rest? Tying you up. Hands behind your back, plowing you just like this.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

He really does love it in the shower. It’s a miracle if you can take one without him, sometimes.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Breathing? Existing? Your existence? Just you breathing?

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything more hardcore than the simple ties he uses on you occasionally have  _no_  place in your bedroom. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

This is his greatest joy in life. God bless him, he loves your mouth on his cock, and you’re so  _good_  to him, but there is nothing in this world that beats sitting on his face and letting him eat your pussy for as long as he wants, which can get… _lengthy._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Meh. Omar shines when he has time to devote to everything, especially foreplay, which he soon discovered is key. He won’t say  _no_  to one, but they’re not his favourite thing. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He likes experimenting with roleplay a bit, but it doesn’t go much further than that and tying you up a little.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Omar hungers for sex like no other. For real. He wants your pussy more than he wants air.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Yes! And he wants  _more_! They’re mostly to use on you, but he loves it.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

His middle name is tease. The only thing he loves more than teasing you is when you tease him.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Omar fucks with wild abandon and does not care at all how loud the two of you get. Except for that once when the neighbours called the cops.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He’s never had a relationship before, and this one is so good, he loves you so much, he’s terrified of fucking things up. If you ever left him, he’d be devastated and trying everything he could to get you back. Every now and then he has these long, drawn out nightmares about it and the only thing that makes it kind of better and okay is that you’re there when he wakes up, all snuggled up close.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

HE CAN TAKE IT HIGHER.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He tries not to, but he usually falls asleep quick after, especially if it was more…strenuous.


End file.
